My Kyungsoo,My life
by Kkamjongcimol
Summary: Chapter 2 is Up Saat itu Hidupku.. bagaikan awan mendung. gelap, kelabu.. Benar benar sunyi.. tapi tidak setelah dia masuk ke dalam kehidupan ku,Seseorang yang membuatku ada,Bersinar terang Sangat terang hingga aku ikut bercahaya karena nya Bolehkah aku berharap,ada Cinta dan secercah cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kehidupanku?. Bolehkah.. walaupun itu tabu? This is kaisoo Story
1. chapter 1

Cast: Kaisoo

Hun Han

Chanyeol Baekhyun

And other...

(SEMUA CAST PENTING DI SINI)

Warning: **TYPO, INCEST,YAOI,HEMAPRODHITE, PEDO,HURT,ALUR CEPAT,sex contain,MPREG,kekerasan DLL..**

HOMOPOBIC NGACIR SANAA...

Rating:M(for Abuse and sex scene)

"Cerita ini murni hasil karya saya dari imajinasi gaje yang terus terpedam daripada untuk kesenangan sendiri, mungkin lebih baik saya akan membagikannya kepada kalian semua.. Mungkin Ada fujoshi yang suka hardcore Yaoi sama kayak saya"

"MEMBER EXO DAN MANTAN MEMBER BUKAN MILIK SAYA TAPI MILIK TUHAN, PARENTSnya mereka, DAN SM.ENT. Maaf apabila Anda merasa terganggu dan tidak suka dengan cerita Saya, dan bila merasa TERGANGGU, segera tinggalkan cerita ini, (Terbuka untuk saran dan kritik) "

Happy reading

Musik yang berbunyi dengan keras menyapa gendang telinga pengusaha kaya pemilik perusahaan fashion ternama kim_Teleporters cooperation yang bernama Asli Kim jongin atau yang biasa di panggil Kai saat berada di dunia gelap.suasana ruangan yang ramai dan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu warna - warni dan berkelap kelip,dilihatnya dengan tatapan mata yang setajam elang yang dihiasi oleh alis yang tebal menambah kesan manly di wajah nya. Di umur nya yang sudah berkepala tiga tidak menghalanginya untuk datang ke tempat yang Hina dan Nista yang di sebut dengan Bar dekat Apartemen nya yang berada di canada. Dia datang ke Tempat itu untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh, frustasi,dan Bad mood yang saling bertindih di hati dan pikiran nya, Dia akan datang kesana dan mengubah jati dirinya yang sebelumnya terkenal dengan sebutan"Tuan Kim Jongin" dengan sifat yang berwibawa menjadi seorang Dancer yang bernama"Kai" yang terkenal akan keseksian dan sifat urakan nya.

Ya... Kalian benar.. Hari ini Kai datang ke bar karena sedang merasa frustasi, karena apa?, karena dia sedang lelah untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mencari anak nya yang sudah beranjak besar,dan sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana detail wajah nya, dia hanya memiliki foto masa kecil anaknya yang pernah dibuang olehnya dengan kondisi sedikit rusak setelah diberikan oleh Krystal,bahkan dia menyewa jasa seseorang untuk menganalisa bentuk wajah anaknya di foto yang masih berumur beberapa Minggu agar di deskripsikan dan digambarkan menjadi wajah diumur yang ke dua belas ini ,dia benar-benar benci dirinya saat ini yang pengecut ..ini semua gara-gara wanita itu.. !!dia benci wanita itu!!sangat benci, dia yang sudah menipunya, Wanita itu telah selingkuh dengan orang lain sehingga lahirlah anak nya yang di beri nama wanita brengsek itu dengan nama Kyungsoo.jika kalian pikir kai benci dengan anak nya kalian salah besar, waktu itu dia tidak mau menemui anak nya karena kalap dan kalah oleh ego nya yang terlalu besar,dia sangat menyesal ..sangat-sangat menyesal.dia sudah sadar sekarang dengan semua kesalahannya, bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo masihlah kecil saat itu dan tidak tau apa-apa perihal kelakuan ibunya,Kai tak dapat hidup tanpa nya walaupun Kyungsoo bukanlah anak kandungnya.Kyungsoo anak nya itu telah menghilang selama dua belas tahun, dan Kai selalu mencari selama itu juga.Mungkin sekarang dia harus menyerah saja untuk mecari kyungsoo.

Namun...

seketika pikiran nya melayang..mengingat masa lalu nya

 **Flashback**

Hujan Di malam yang dingin dan gelap, tidak menghalangi niat Krystal untuk datang ke rumah kai demi anak kesayangan nya kyungsoo

"Kai! "Panggil krystal

"Ada apa kau kemari jalang! "

Bentak Kai

"aku tahu kau pasti marah dengan ku, aku tahu.. Tapi umurku sudah tak lama lagi Kai, aku mengidap penyakit jantung koroner, *bosen ah kanker mulu*

kau juga sudah tahu tentang penyakitku kan?hal itu juga yang membuatku melakukan hal yang bodoh itu Kai aku ingin memiliki anak dari orang yang aku cintai.

Maaf jika aku tidak jujur kepada mu..jadi mohon maafkan aku dan..ini adalah foto anak kita dia bernama Kyungsoo,lucu dan tampan bukan..dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang dia juga seorang hemaprodhite, walaupun dia seorang hemaprodhite aku mohon tolong terimalah dia sebagai anakmu!! atau setidaknya temui dia dan simpan foto nya"

(*hemaprodhite adalah kelainan yang memungkinkan seseorang memiliki alat reproduksi ganda seperti futanari dalam manga hentai*)

Kyungsoo sangatlah istimewa bagi Krystal tapi tidak dengan Kai yang memiliki ego yang tinggi, padahal sebenarnya dia sangat sayang dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ahahahhaa... Apa??, otak mu itu pasti sudah tumpul... Sampai sampai mau merayuku dengan mulut busukmu itu setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku,pergi dari sini!!" usir Kai kepada Krystal.

"Baiklah jika kamu tidak mau menemui nya.

Ini aku berikan foto nya pada mu"

"Plaakk.. "Suara tangan Kai yang beradu dengan tangan Krystal, foto yang berada di genggaman tangan Krystal pun jatuh ke lantai dan setelah itu Kai mengambilnya dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kai? "

Tanya Krystal dengan air mata yang telah menetes melewati pipi nya

"Apa matamu buta?.. Kau tidak melihat kalau aku membuang nya? Aku tidak membutuhkan foto itu!! Pergi kau..!!! Sekarang!! "

Lalu Krystal pun semakin meneteskan air mata nya..di tengah kesedihan dan kemarahan yang dirasakan oleh Krystal dia pun tanpa sengaja berkata.. "Kai Aku bersumpah atas nama tuhan ku! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari tanggung jawab mu !.

Jiwa mu akan selalu terikat dengan kyungsoo!.

Kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa kyungsoo..tidak akan bisa!,Kau!keturunan orang yang berumur panjang bukan?Ahahaha...

tapi sebentar lagi umur panjangmu itu tidak akan pernah berguna!.

Semoga tuhan mendengar segala do'a dan isi hati ku ini.

Hati seorang IBU! "

Setelah itu Krystal pergi dari kediaman Kai dengan air mata yang terus menetes dan tentu saja dengan meninggalkan kutukan.

Kutukan yang akan berdampak besar pada kehidupannya mulai saat itu juga."

Karena Kai merasa lelah setelah bertengkar dengan Krystal ,Kai pun mengantuk hingga tertidur

Pagi pun telah tiba, sinar mentari pagi mulai menyusup masuk kedalam jendela ruangan Kai yang lupa ditutup tadi malam ,karena merasa terusik mata setajam elang itu pun mulai menampakkan keindahan yang di miliki nya.setelah sadar penuh dari tidur manis nya.Kai segera bangun dari tempat tidur nya dan membersihkan diri.. Setelah membersihkan diri dia juga mulai membersihkan ruangan nya menggunakan vacuum cleaner,oh ya ...jika kalian bertanya kenapa Kai suka membersihkan kamar nya sendiri padahal dia memiliki banyak sekali pelayan?,ya Kalian benar, Kai tidak mau segala hal pribadi nya di ketahui oleh orang asing kecuali keluarga dan sahabat dekat nya ,Kai benar-benar orang yang bersifat tertutup dan pendiam.

Setelah Kai selesai membersihkan kamarnya dengan vacuum cleaner, Kai pun berjalan menuju ke tempat sampah dengan maksud ingin membuang debu hasil aktivitas bersih-bersih nya tadi,tapi sebelum debu itu masuk ke tempat sampah,Kai melihat foto Kyungsoo yang kemarin di buang olehnya ke tempat sampah tersebut, entah karena penasaran atau apa.. hati Kai pun merasa tergerak untuk mengambil foto itu.Dengan perlahan dan pasti foto tersebut berhasil berada di tangan Kai, dan dengan perlahan juga Kai melihat wajah anak nya yang sangat tampan dan manis terpotret apik di dalam foto tersebut,terus menatap nya, dan tanpa Kai sadari,Air mata jernih nya telah menetes, meluncur mulus di pipi tan nya.

Sejak saat itu lah Kai merasa sangat menyesal, gelisah,gundah, kesepian, dan tidak bisa tidur.Dan jika memang ia bisa tidur.Mata kris hanya terpejam saja tanpa adanya bunga tidur yang menemani di setiap malamnya.Kris bagaikan raga kosong tanpa memiliki jiwa.

Ya...

Sebagian jiwa nya telah hilang... Hilang...

Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya dia menderita.. dia baru sadar bahwa ...apa yang dikatakan oleh Krystal itu benar.. Dia hidup seperti ini karena dia terikat dengan anaknya Kim Kyungsoo... Dia harus menemukan anaknya jika dia ingin terbebas dari kutukan wanita busuk itu... Ya Harus!.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Kai!! " panggil suho dengan nafas yang terengah-engah membuyarkan lamunan Kai

"Ada apa kau kemari dengan nafasmu yang seperti dikejar banteng Suho? " tanya Kai dengan seringai mengejek.

"hei.. Kau mengejekku, pabo..!! Aku tidak mungkin terburu-buru lari kesini kalau tidak membawa berita penting baka!!",ujar Suho dengan marah.

"Woho... Kau berbicara dua bahasa dalam satu tarikan nafas, baiklah-baiklah memang kau mau membawa berita apa hmm?".

Tanya nya dengan nada menggoda amarah Suho. "Sekarang ini aku ingin bicara serius kepadamu!! Aku sudah menemukan tempat dimana dia berada Kai! Anakmu tercinta.. Aku telah menemukan nya... Dia tinggal di Qingdao, Shandong, Di China.

Kai terdiam sejenak dan tak lama kemudian kai berkata dengan lantang..

"Suho..segera kemasi barangmu dan siapkan tiket pesawat...

kita akan segera pergi ke China!!"

#Tuberkulosis.. *tbc maksudnya:v

 **PENTING TOLONG DI BACA TULISAN DI BAWAH INI!!** **Hai para reader's... Perkenalkan nama aku Afa.. Yap...saya pendatang baru di dunia tulis menulis..Mohon Bimbingannya buat yang senpai-senpai ini ffn pertama yang saya tulis** **Sebelumnya ffn ini sudah saya post di Wattpad dengan pairing Kristao tapi ada yang melaporkan cerita saya ternyata yang melaporkan adalah Homopobic jadi saya hapushapus dan Repost.** **Buat yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Krystal bilang kalau Kai terlahir dari keluarga yang memiliki umur panjang itu maksudnya...semua anggota keluarga Clan Kim Secara turun temurun memiliki umur yang cukup panjang ...hidup nya bisa mencapai 100tahunan entah kenapa pengen aja biar Kai terkesan awet muda** **Jangan lupa Vote and comment yah.. Beri dukungan mu agar aku bisa terus berkarya...** **Terimakasih**


	2. 2

Cast:

Kai D.O

And other...

(SEMUA CAST PENTING DI SINI)

Warning: TYPO, INCEST,YAOI,HEMAPRODHITE, PEDO,HURT,ALUR CEPAT,sex contain,MPREG,kekerasan DLL..

HOMOPOBIC NGACIR SANAA...

Rating:M(for Abuse and sex scene)

"Cerita ini murni hasil karya saya dari imajinasi gaje yang terus terpedam daripada untuk kesenangan sendiri, mungkin lebih baik saya akan membagikannya kepada kalian semua.. Mungkin Ada fujoshi yang suka hardcore Yaoi sama kayak saya"

"MEMBER EXO DAN MANTAN MEMBER BUKAN MILIK SAYA TAPI MILIK TUHAN, PARENTSnya mereka, DAN SM.ENT. Maaf apabila Anda merasa terganggu dan tidak suka dengan cerita Saya, dan bila merasa TERGANGGU, segera tinggalkan cerita ini, (Terbuka untuk saran dan kritik) "

Happy reading

Preview:

"Sekarang ini aku ingin bicara serius kepadamu!! Aku sudah menemukan tempat dimana dia berada Kai! Anakmu tercinta.. Aku menemukan nya... Dia tinggal di Qingdao, Shandong, Di China.

Kai terdiam sejenak dan tak lama kemudian Kai berkata dengan lantang.

"Suho!segera kemasi barangmu dan siapkan tiket pesawat

kita akan segera pergi ke China!"

Flashback

Setelah Krystal diusir dari kediaman kai dengan membawa perasaan yang amat sakit karena Putra kecil nya yang tidak di akui oleh Ayah kandungnya sendiri, Krystal mampir ke tempat ia melahirkan anak nya yakni di RS Naungan do'a untuk mengambil anaknya yang masih berada di dalam inkubator.

i'm sorry nama RS nya *

Krystal menatap wajah anaknya yang bertubuh lemah itu dengan tatapan sayang sekaligus sedih, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan anaknya yang hancur, tidak memiliki siapapun yang menemani anak kecil nya setelah ia meninggal nanti.

Krystal telah diusir oleh orang tuanya,dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa kecuali anaknya dan dia juga tidak memiliki apa apa lagi. Krystal tau cobaan ini adalah resiko yang harus ditanggung karena segala perbuatan nya tapi, apakah Tuhan tidak memberikan keringanan resiko ini untuk anak nya yang masih suci belum ternoda oleh dosa-dosa?Kyungsoo sangat tidak layak untuk menanggung dosa-dosa ibunya.bolehkah Krystal berharap kebahagiaan untuk Kyungsoo anaknya?

Setelah Krystal mengambil anaknya dari dalam inkubator dengan di bantu para suster ia pun segera pergi ke Tempat administrasi, untung saja dia mempunyai sisa uang dalam tabungan nya, setidaknya uang itu cukup untuk membayar seluruh tagihan administrasi dan biaya untuk pergi dari canada menuju China, ya China adalah tempat tujuan untuk hidup dengan anaknya ,hidup bahagia.

BAHAGIA?mungkin kata itu lebih tepat diucapkan setelah diganti dengan kata MENDERITA.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa?,Kenapa orang tua Krystal tega sekali mengusirnya dari rumah?padahal di saat kondisi Krystal yang sekarang ini,dia membutuhkan dukungan dari keluarga untuk memotivasi Krystal sembuh dari penyakitnya bukan?Jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan ini adalah.

Pertanyaan yang pertama,kenapa orang tua Krystal mengusir nya?

Karena Orang tua Krystal beralasan bahwa anaknya itu sangatlah BANGSAT karena telah berselingkuh dengan orang lain , karena keluarga Krystal adalah keluarga yang kaya dan arogan,pemikiran mereka sangatlah kolot mereka lebih mementingkan harga diri daripada perasaan dan ikatan darah. Padahal Krystal sudah tau Apa reaksi mereka jika Krystal masih saja melakukan Hal itu..Ya,karena dibutakan oleh EGO, Setiap nanusia memiliki EGO bukan? Apa yang salah?

DanPertanyaan yang kedua,kenapa Orangtua Krystal tega membiarkan anaknya yang sedang sakit parah berkeliaran diluar sana tanpa ada bekal makanan atau uang sepeser pun? Kenapa?, jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawabnya adalah karena orang tua Krystal sama sekali tidak tahu kalau anaknya itu sedang sakit parah. Krystal menyembunyikan segalanya, dia berfikir kalau hanya dia yang menderita mungkin lebih baik. Tanpa ada rasa membebani siapa-siapa biarlah dia sendiri yang menanggung segala resiko nya. Semua orang punya EGO bukan? Apa yang salah?

Pikir krystal Mungkin ini benar-benar takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh tuhan.. Kita sebagai hamba tuhan bukankah hanya berhak untuk mengikuti arah takdir itu sehingga dia bisa hidup bahagia walau tak mendapatkan restu dari orang tuanya ,setidaknya dia telah mendapat buah Cinta nya kan?

NAIF sekali...

Flashback end

"Suho.. Kau sudah siap? " tanya Kai kepada Suho

"Ah iya aku sedah mempersiapkan semuanya jadwal penerbangan, paspor, baju yang akan kita bawa,dan juga aku membawa beberapa revolver" suho menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan enteng dan setelah itu Suho diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya

"Dan juga..Menyogok petugas di bandara tentunya agar mereka tutup mulut hahaha." lanjut Suho

"Wow.. Kau hebat sekali aku bangga padamu kawan.. Kau selalu tau apa yang aku mau" puji Kai dengan senyum manisnya

"Yah... Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau musuh perusahaan mu itu membunuh mu, kalau kau mati siapa yang akan menggajiku?, gaji bulan lalu saja kau melum memberikannya"

Ujar suho dengan nada jengkel

"Ahahaha... Maafkan aku.. Aku janji nanti kau akan kubayar dengan gaji dua kali lipat sebagai rasa terimakasih ku" Kai mengatakan nya dengan tertawa keras

"Baiklah ...terserah "balas Suho dengan nada malas

"Ahahahaa... Kau lucu sekali"goda Kai sembari mencubit pipi suho

"Grrr... Kau ini!! Mau kubunuh?? "

Suho mendengus karena merasa kesal, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka saling menatap dan tertawa bersama-sama,Lalu setelah itu...

"BAIKLAH LET'S GO KITA PERGI KE CHINA WUHU " Kai berteriak dengan lantang di bandara dan mengundang banyak pasang mata yang memandang nya.

Suho memandang Kai sekilas lalu tiba-tiba... Suho...

"WUHUU... YUK CAPCUS... CINNN CINCAI...ANNYEONG CHINA ADUH GAK SABAR DEH AHH.." tiba-tiba Suho ikut teriak lantang lebay lagi-_-

Dan mereka saling merangkul melompat-lompat kecil sambil bernyanyi "lalalalala" ala nyanyian anak kecil

Okay... Hilang sudah image cogan kalian kalo lebay gitu haduhh -_-

QINGDAO, SHANDONG, CHINA

"Panti asuhan Menitih hidup"

maaf nama panti nya ngawur :v*

Di kediaman itulah Krystal dan anaknya tinggal,Waktu itu ada seorang ibu yang tidak sengaja melihat Krystal dan Kyungsoo berteduh dari hujan di gubuk rongsok dekat panti miliknya,dan membawa mereka tinggal di panti asuhan.panti asuhan itu tidak besar tetapi masih bersih dan enak dipandang.

Di panti asuhan itu dihuni oleh 7 orang termasuk ibu asuh

Penghuninya dibilang sangat sedikit,karena di panti asuhan itu sedang mengalami krisis keuangan, sehingga ibu asuh di panti asuhan itu dengan segera mempromosikan anak-anak asuh nya untuk diadopsi kepada orang-orang kaya yang dengan senang hati mengadopsinya,tidak hanya sedikit meringankan kondisi keuangan di panti ini tapi juga menjamin kehidupan mereka kelak.

MEMPROMOSIKAN? bukankah kata-kata itu terdengar sangat kejam?Tapi itulah realita nya.Ibu asuh tidak memiliki pilihan lain.Hanya itu yg bisa ia lakukan untuk menjamin anak asuhnya hidup dengan baik,jika ia berdosa, biarlah ia yang menanggungnya.

Anak-anak asuh nya yang tersisa sekarang ini adalahHuang Luhan,Huang Jongdae,Huang Chanyeol,dan juga Huang Krystal serta Anaknya Huang Kyungsoo, Mereka semua memakai marga Huang karena marga itu dimiliki oleh ibu asuh mereka yang bernama Huang You shin

12 tahun kemudian

Hari ini ibu asuh sedang sangat sibuk. ia sedang membuat kue kering karena banyak pesanan,karena sedikit kelelahan ibu asuh pun memanggil Luhan untuk membantunya.

"Luhan.. Kemari sayang, bantu ibu menata kue ini di toples"

panggil Ibu asuh kepada Luhan untuk membantu pekerjaan nya, Luhan adalah yang tertua diantara anak-anak yang di asuh oleh nya sehingga Luhan lah yang bekerja disela kegiatan sekolahnya dan sering membantu pekerjaan Ibu asuhnya, diumurnya yang menginjak dewasa ini,dia bekerja dengan pekerjaan yang bisa dikata orang sebagai pekerjaan yang ANEH?

Hmm.. Kalian bertanya apa yang ANEH?

Padahal pekerjaan Luhan hanya sebagai butler bukan?

Ohohoo... Memang itulah pekerjaan luhan,tapi dibalik pekerjaan itu

ada RAHASIA besar yang ia sembunyikan.

Sungguh IRONI.

"Ya bu sebentar, Luhan mau pakai baju dulu"

jawab Luhan dengan nada halus, dengan tergesa-gesa dia memakai bajunya karena dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Maaf nak Luhan, Ibu langsung menyuruhmu membantu Ibu padahal kamu sedang tergesa-gesa, kamu mau berangkat kerja kan?" ujar Ibu dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak apa bu.. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai anak,kewajiban membantu pekerjaan Ibunya."

Jawab Luhan disertai senyuman yang tulus.

"Tapi nak,bisakah kamu tidak usah bekerja, belajar saja dirumah yah.. Kamu tidak perlu memusingkan urusan keuangan. Biar Ibu saja yang bekerja ibu akan mencari pekerjaan lain selain membuat kue. Mungkin ibu bisa menggantikan pekerjaanmu di rum..."

Belum sempat Ibu melanjutkan perkataannya Luhan langsung memotong nya.

"Ibu tidak bisa menggantikanku disana!tidak akan pernah bisa!"

Luhan menarik nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataannya

"Aku mohon Ibu maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi percayalah padaku ibu aku tidak apa-apa,aku rela melakukan ini semua."

Luhan diam sebentar mencari cara untuk meyakinkan ibunya dan akhirnya dia memiliki ide

"Oh aku ingat Waktu aku melamar bekerja nyonya Amber hanya menerima orang yang berumur muda dan masih kuat fisiknya jadi ibu tidak akan diterima hehe...,bagaimana aku bisa lupa.." Bohong Luhan dengan senyum getir nya,ingin rasanya Luhan menenggelamkan diri ke dasar laut yang paling dalam. Dia mungkin akan mendapatkan balasanya di akhirat nanti dengan mendapat predikat sebagai pembohong ulung di dunia akhirat tapi..

dia tak peduli,dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat tidak beruntung hidup di dunia jika Ibu nya tahu apa saja yang ia kerjakan di rumah itu.

Ohh.. Ibunya pasti sangat sedih dan kecewa, Lebih baik dia saja yang menderita daripada melihat orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya itu menderita

oh tuhan..

"Luhan.. Apa itu nak di pundakmu.. ya tuhan kau terluka?"

Tanya ibunya yang terkejut melihat luka iris yang cukup panjang di pundak Luhan. Luhan kaget dengan pertanyaan dadakan dari ibunya.

dengan mulut yang terbuka tutup karena saking Cemas nya bahwa rahasianya akan diketahui oleh ibunya luhan pun menjawab

"A-a-a-It-Itu bu ini karena tidak sengaja tergores sama itu... Ah iya tergores sama paku saat aku memperbaiki lemari milik nyonya Amber. Amm... Paku itu sedikit mencuat jadi tidak sengaja menggores pundak ku... Hehe.. Iya.. " jawab Luhan dengan tergagap-gagap saking gugupnya

"Ah tapi lukanya sudah tidak sakit kok bu jadi aku baik-baik saja, jadi ibu tak usah khawatir hehe... Ibu tenang saja yah"oh tuhan saat ini Luhan benar-benar ingin mati saja tapi,jika ia mati siapa yang akan menghidupi keluarganya di panti?. Oh benar-benar.

"Kau yakin nak? Yakin tak apa?" tanya ibu dengan gelisah

"Iya ibu tenang yah Luhan tak apa lihat, lihat kuat kan" ucap Luhan sambil menekuk tangannya dan memperlihatkan otot bisep nya

"Ahaha.. Kau lucu sekali, Ah... Luhan bukankah kamu mau berangkat kerja lihat sekarang sudah jam 4 sore ya tuhan, bergegaslah! " perintah ibu dengan nada panik

"Oh iya..ya ampun aku harus cepat-cepat aku pergi dulu ibu.. Bye bye... "

Pamit Luhan sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Ah.. Tunggu... Bawa kue ini dan berikan kepada sehun, ini!"

Luhan melihat kue kering buatan ibunya yang berbentuk puppy itu dan segera mengambil nya.

"Baiklah Ibu bye-bye aku akan memberikan nya kepada Sehun"

Luhan pun berangkat bekerja menggunakan sepeda dan melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya

"Hati-hati sayang!"

Setelah itu ibu luhan masuk kembali ke dalam panti.

Luhan telah sampai di kediaman nyonya Amber dengan keringat yang bercucuran, Ia dengan segera masuk dan menyapa security yang menjaga gerbang Rumah mewah milik Keluarga nyonya Amber, di sepanjang perjalanan masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu dia menyapa para Maid dan buttler yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, lalu Luhan dipanggil oleh salah satu buttler.

"Tuan Luhan, Anda telah di tunggu oleh tuan sehun di kamarnya." ucap sang buttler.

"Oh.. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Jawab luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah nya.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang buttler, Luhan pun segera berlari menuju ke kamar Sehun.

Luhan pov.

"Oh ..Akhirnya sampai juga, Haduh.. Bagaimana ini...

Bagaimana kalau Sehun akan Marah dan tidak terkontrol nantinya.. Ya ampun Mau jadi Apa tubuhku ini, Pasti nanti tubuhku ini tidak ada bentuk nya lagi,semoga saja dia tidak marah"

"Tuhan kumohon lindungi Aku

Demi ibu dan keluarga ku"

Luhan pov end.

Sesudah Luhan sampai di depan pintu Kamar Sehun yang Sangat besar, berwarna putih bersih tanpa noda, Luhan pun memencet bel yang ada di sebelah kanan pintu dan pintu itu pun segera terbuka menampilkan perawakan Anak berusia 18 tahun.

Dua tahun lebih muda darinya tetapi dia malah terlihat lebih dewasa. Dia bernama Sehun.

Sembari tersenyum Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Kenapa lama sekali?..padahal Sehun sudah menunggu lama"

Luhan mengembuskan nafas lega

Ternyata Sehun tidak marah.

Luhan menatap Sehun senang,Sembari tersenyum tipis Luhan menjawab

"Maafkan Aku Sehunie.. tadi aku membantu sedikit pekerjaan ibuku, aku juga membawa sedikit kue"

Sehun merasa senang sekali, dia melihat kue itu dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Wah.. Pasti enak.. Nanti Aku mau mencobanya Luhanie, sekarang ayo masuk dulu! " Ucap Sehun mempersilahkan dan setelah itu Luhan pun masuk.

Sehun mempersilahkan duduk Luhan di kasurnya dan kemudian mulai menceritakan kesehariannya di sekolah.

Mulai dari Ketidaksukaan Sehun dengan teriakan teman-teman wanita di sekolah nya, dan juga keinginan Sehun untuk pindah ke sekolah Luhan agar bisa setiap Hari bertemu Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum senang, Sehun benar-benar manja dengan dirinya Tapi.. Dibalik kemanjaan itu terdapat sifat buruk yang Ia dan keluarga sehun sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan sifat buruk itu..Kecuali Luhan sendiri yang menekan nya, karena hanya Luhan lah yang bisa memenangkan dan menenangkan jiwa Sehun.

Bisa di bilang kalau Luhan itu mood controller punya Sehun

Tanpa Luhan Sehun bagaikan Robot PEMBUNUH yang bisa MEMBUNUH siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu

Ya..Bisa dibilang Sehun itu Mengidap penyakit Jiwa yang sangat parah yaitu Psikopat yang haus akan darah.

Dan Luhan lah yang bertugas Menahan rasa haus akan darah milik Sehun. Luhan akan melakukan banyak cara.. Menarik perhatian Sehun dengan berpenampilan tampan, Memberi Sehun Kasih sayang dan belaian Layaknya Saudara sendiri, dan Menuruti semua permintaan Sehun Seperti..

Menjadi Kanvas Hidup Pribadi milik-nya

Sebelumnya Luhan pernah menolak semua itu tetapi.. Luhan menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Sehun memiliki kepribadian yang manis,polos.Hanya Saja dia tidak dapat mengendalikan Nafsu membunuh nya yang telah dimilikinya sejak lahir.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Luhan tidak dapat menolak nya lagi, Melihat Nyonya Amber yang rela memohon dengan bersujud dikakinya membuat nya tak lagi berdaya...

"Luhan kumohon, lakukan apa saja demi Sehun,hentikan segala perbuatan nya.Aku sudah mengirim banyak orang untuk menyembuhkan dan menahan perbuatan nya tapi.. Mereka berakhir mengenaskan,Hanya kau salah satu orang yang bisa bertahan berdampingan dengan nya selama ini, Aku tidak akan pernah rela jika kau menyuruhku untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa..Hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapan ku,Aku akan menambah setiap gajimu tiga kali lipat jika kau bisa menahan nafsu membunuh nya,aku juga akan menanggung setiap pengobatan bibi mu Krystal dan Operasi adikmu yang bernama Kyungsoo itu kau ingin membuat bibimu sehat dan membuat Adikmu Kyungsoo Sempurna bukan?."

Oh..

Ya ampun tentu saja Luhan tak dapat menolaknya lagi bukan?

"Baiklah Nyonya.. Akan saya lakukan Semua permintaan Anda"

Lagi-lagi EGO lah yang mendominasi pemikiran manusia.

"Luhanie... Tadi di sekolah,Sehun dikasih hadiah sama Teman Sehun, ada Kotak sama flashdisk ini.katanya disuruh nonton video dulu habis itu di buka kotaknya pokoknya Sehun mau nonton sama luhan"

Ujar Sehun dengan nada yang imut.

Melihat Sehun yang sangat girang tersebut membuat Luhan sadar akan Lamunannya tadi dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Memangnga hadiah apa Sehunie ? Sampai-sampai membuatmu senang berlebihan seperti itu"

Tanya Luhan dengan nada heran.

"Gak tau katanya di suruh nonton kalo Luhan udah dateng .Ini katanya di dalam sini ada yang menarik." Jawab Sehun dengan nada imut.

Luhan pun mengambil flashdisk tersebut dari genggaman lalu mulai mencari laptop milik Sehun dan mengajak sehun duduk di lantai kamar Sehun.

"Sehunie.. Kemarilah, mana laptopnya nya?

Tanya Luhan sambil duduk di lantai kamar sehun

"Ini Luhanie "

Sehun menyerahkan Laptop yang terlihat kusam dan sangat berdebu.

"Okay.. sini duduk"

Ajak luhan kepada sehun

"Sehunie kenapa laptop kamu sampai kotor begini..? "

Tanya Luhan yang prihatin karena melihat laptop yang kotor dan kusam milik sehut tersebut.

"Hehehe.. Sehun kan gak pernah menggunakan nya kecuali kalo ada tugas Sehun juga malas ngebersihin nya"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tak dapat menahan senyuman miliknya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat Sehun berbicara menggunakan nada manjanya

" Baiklah sehunie~ ayo kita nonton video nya "

Ucap Luhan dengan semangat api nya

dan kemudian mencolokkan flashdisk tersebut ke laptop yang sudah dinyalakan nya setelah itu

Luhan mecari foldernya dan bertanya kepada Sehun karena merasa heran, file nya anya Satu?

" file nya emang hanya satu yah Sehunie?"

"Hmm... Sehun gak tau,kan sehun belom buka flashdisk nya"

Jawab sehun kepada luhan

"Ohh.. "

Luhan membuka video tersebut.

Video pun telah berputar dan...

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat melihat isi video tersebut

Isi video tersebut adalah seorang wanita dengan wajah yang menangis dengan kondisi tubuh telanjang dan disekujur tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka iris dan tancapan jarum,tubuhnya di ikat sehingga membentuk huruf X karena masing-masing tanganya diikat ke atas dan masing-masing kakinya diikat ke arah bawah dan di bentangkan.

di kedua nipple nya dipasang nipple clamp, ditubuh wanita itu juga tertancap dua vibrator di vaginanya dan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya.

Lalu dengan mata yang melebar ketakutan Luhan menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan kearah Sehun.

dan yang dilihat Luhan pertama kali setelah menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun adalah adalah ..

Wajah dengan Mata membelalak Lebar memancarkan nafsu yang sangat kuat dan Seringai Lebar yang terpasang dibibirnya.

Mata Luhan yang sudah melebar semakin melebar setelah melihat ekspresi Sehun

dan dengan badan dan bibir yang bergetar, Luhan berlari ke arah kotak besar tadi dan dengan cepat membuka kotak itu.

Setelah melihat isi dari kotak yang telah terbuka itu,badan Luhan semakin bergetar tak terkendali sampai tidak bisa digerakkan.

Ya Tuhan... yang paling ditakutkan selama ini oleh nya sejak menerima permintaan nyonya Amber adalah..

Nafsu tuan mudanya akan hasrat Seksual yang pastinya SADIS.

Dan hal yang paling ditakutkan nya itu sekarang ini telah terjadi

Wajah Luhan semakin pucat dan mata membelalak horror saat merasakan nafas hangat di telinga miliknya dan mulai mendengar bisikan yang singkat.

"Luhanie.. Ayo kita main!"

#SEKOLAH MENENGAH PERTAMA QINGDAO

bugh bugh dak*

"hiks hiks.. "

Di sebuah ruangan kotor,pengap dan gelap yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Sekolah menengah pertama Qingdao ini, terdengar suara pukulan yang sangat keras hingga terdengar sampai luar ruangan disertai suara tangisan yang menyayat hati.

Di ruangan tersebut,terlihat seorang remaja mungil meringkuk di pojok ruangan sambil menangis memohon ampun.Dia sedang dipukuli oleh segerombol remaja nakal yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai olehnya.

Tanpa rasa belas kasihan gerombolan remaja nakal tersebut memukul, mancaci, memaki dan juga menghina remaja mungil yang sedang meringkuk itu dengan Sadisnya. Tak hanya siksaan fisik tetapi juga siksaan batin yang dirasakan olehnya.

Di tengah siksaan yang diterima olehnya, remaja mungil itu memanggil sebuah nama yang sangat di benci sekaligus dirindukan nya.Orang yang selalu hadir dipikirkannya selain keluarga tercintanya.

Dengan suara yang lirih dia mulai memanggil

"Appa.. "

Tbc

Wehehe maaf banget yah kalo ffn nya Ancurr... :"v Updet nya lama pula

Soalnya kemarin disibukin tugas yang menumpuk

maaf juga disini char Luhan dinistain

Char Sehun disini keren khaan

Makasih kalian semua udah nge read ffn ku

Atas partisipasinya saya ucapkan

Gumawo,Arigato gozaimas,Thanks


	3. 3

: Kaisoo

Hun Han

Chanyeol Baekhyun

And other...

(SEMUA CAST PENTING DI SINI)

Warning: TYPO, INCEST,YAOI,HEMAPRODHITE, PEDO,HURT,ALUR CEPAT,sex contain,MPREG,kekerasan DLL..

HOMOPOBIC NGACIR SANAA...

Rating:M(for Abuse and sex scene)

Di tengah siksaan yang diterima olehnya, remaja mungil itu memanggil sebuah nama yang sangat di benci sekaligus dirindukan nya.Orang yang selalu hadir dipikirkannya selain keluarga tercintanya.

Dengan suara yang lirih dia mulai memanggil

"Appa.. "

#Sore di Toilet sekolah

Sraaashhh

Suara air keluar dari lubang wastafel di toilet sekolahnya. Kyungsoo dengan perlahan membasuh wajahnya yang penuh dengan luka, tetapi luka tersebut sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan paras wajah Kyungsoo .Kyungsoo meringis saat dinginnya air menyentuh kulitnya yang terluka,Kyungsoo memutuskan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Didongakkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah cermin.Pemandangan Wajahnya yang putih berhias lebam,dan ujung bibir hati yang robek terpantul jelas di cermin itu.

Saat Kyungsoo melihat wajahnya terluka di depan cermin ia menjadi depresi, merasa lelah, dan ingin mati saja daripada ia melihat Eommanya menangis dan kerepotan merawat anak lemah seperti dirinya.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa memenangis lagi, terlalu lelah.

Berbicaralah Kyungsoo dengan bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin lebar didepannya.

"Kyungsoo"

Ucapnya sambil menyentuh bayangan dirinya di cermin

"Ne.. Kyungsoo selama ini Eomma sudah berbaik hati merawatku dan harusnya aku menjaga tubuhku yang lemah ini dengan tidak berbuat ulah demi Eomma agar tidak bersedih dan kerepotan lagi.

Orang kaya sangatlah kejam, aku tidak bisa melawannya.

Apa aku tidak boleh mati saja? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja!

Tangan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus bayangannya di cermin, beralih ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul cermin itu hingga retak dan hampir pecah.Darah keluar dengan deras dari tangan Kyungsoo tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Kyungsoo mulai menghentikan kegiatannya disaat ada tangan berjari lentik dan mungil mencengkram tangannya.Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat pantulan orang asing yang sedang mencengkram tangannya di cermin karena cermin didepannya sudah pecah.

Dengan paksa Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari orang asing yang mencengkram dirinya lalu dengan panik Kyungsoo menjauh darinya dan bertanya kepadanya Siapakah dia?

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

" Diamlah dan tetap disini jangan keluar! "

Perintah si orang asing dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris, Orang asing ini sebenarnya bisa menggunakan bahasa China tetapi itu dulu, dikarenakan suatu alasan ia menolak menggunakan bahasa tersebut sehingga ia lupa.Melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang berdarah, orang asing pun menggeret tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar ke arah keran wastafel membersihkan lukanya dan membalutnya dengan perban yang diambil dari tasnya.

Mendengar perintah yang seenaknya itu Kyungsoo tidak terima, Kyungsoo ingin marah kepada orang yang membalut tangannya saat ini tetapi urung dilakukan karena melihat seragam yang dipakai oleh orang asing ini dari SMA yang ada disebelah SMP nya yakni SMA bangtan yang terkenal mencetak muridnya yang berprestasi di bidang bela diri.Tidak hanya itu, ada rumor bahwa ada salah satu murid di SMA bangtan yang menjadi tangan kanan pemimpin Mafia terkenal yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Exodus.

Kyungsoo dengan diam memandangi orang asing itu mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. 'Bagaimana bisa ada perban di tas orang asing ini ya dan Sepertinya orang ini bukan asli dari China' pikir Kyungsoo

"Tunggu, Sepertinya kau bukan orang asli dari China"

Kyungsoo berkata dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris juga.

"Kau juga tidak kan? Matamu itu sangat bulat dan besar, tidak mungkin kau itu orang China, maka dari itu aku masih berbaik hati menolongmu. Orang China itu, mereka sangat-sangat bodoh sepertimu"

Kata orang asing itu yang masih menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Ia telah selesai membalut tangan Kyungsoo dan mulai mengeluarkan nail buffer dari dalam sakunya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu merasa geli, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai tertawa. Melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa tidak jelas membuat orang asing itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan berpikir 'Apa-apaan orang ini?'.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Tanya orang asing.

"Hem..." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan orang asing itu, lalu tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aniya.. aku hanya merasa senang" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan menggunakan bahasa korea dan itu membuat orang asing yang berada didepannya melongo.

"Kau orang korea?Ya tuhan aku kira selamanya aku akan pusing mendengar bahasa bodoh itu." Sahutnya menggunakan bahasa korea juga.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang asing di depannya ini.

"Terima kasih sudah membalut tanganku, em apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan benda itu?"

"Owh.. ini namanya nail buffer, aku menggunakan ini untuk merawat kuku-ku agar indah, hehe kau mau coba? Sini! Kebetulan kuku-mu sedang panjang kan?, aku akan merapikannya dan membuatnya terlihat lebih indah"

Kyungsoo ingin menolak orang asing didepannya ini tapi Kyungsoo dipaksa dan akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat tangannya dipermainkan.

Orang asing senang bukan kepalang saat ia bisa menemukan dan bisa mengenal Kyungsoo. Dengan semangat si orang asing menanyakan nama Kyungsoo, Sekarang ia tidak akan berbahasa inggris lagi dengan Kyungsoo dan seterusnya menggunakan bahasa korea jika berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ah. Ne siapa namamu? , dari tadi kita belum kenalan" Tanya orang asing.

"Namaku Huang Kyungsoo , kamu?"

"Kyungsoo hehe namaku Byun Baekhyun "

"Byun Baekhyun nama yang indah, omong-omong Baekhyun bagaimana bisa kamu masuk ke dalam sekolahku dan kenapa kamu kesini? bukankah kamu dari SMA Bangtan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan tujuan Baekhyun yang datang ke sini.Baekhyun gelagapan saat Kyungsoo menanyakan hal ini. Baekhyun kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo karena hal ini sangatlah privasi.

"Umm aku kesini karena itu... karena..." belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara ternyata ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, dengan wajah panik dan mata yang melotot Baekhyun mengumpat dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi di bilik toilet.

drap drap drap*

"Ada apa ini Baekhyun? Dia siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Stttt... aku jelaskan nanti sekarang diamlah"

drap drap drap*

Langkah kaki itu... , Baekhyun rasa seseorang yang dihindarinya telah keluar dari toilet.Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet karena dirasa keadaan telah aman. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun salah, seseorang yang dihindarnya ternyata menunggu dibalik dinding pembatas bilik toilet dengan wastafel yang sekarang ini berada di belakang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Orang itu telah merenggangkan ototnya bertanda bahwa ia siap untuk menyerang Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh perlahan ke arah belakang dan tersenyum kikuk menanggapi orang itu. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan memberi tanda untuk kabur setelah hitungan ke 3

"Psstt Kyungsoo.. 1- 2-3 Lariiiiiii" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Baekhyun yang berlari asal-asalan karena tidak tahu arah jalan dengan panik bertanya kepada Kyungsoo dimana mereka harus berlari.

"Kyungsoo kita harus kemana aku tidak tahu arah disini...kita harus kemana"

"Ke Pantiku saja,lihat jalan itu kita lari ke arah kanan" Pandu Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun.

Setelah mereka sampai di Panti mereka menandukkan badan dan memegang lutut untuk menstabilkan nafas mereka yang terengah-engah.

Mereka bertatapan dan saling tersenyum. Hanya ada satu hal yang ada dikepala mereka saat ini, ' _Ah begini ya rasanya punya teman'._

#Taksi

"Suho apa kamu sudah membeli apartemen untuk kita"

"Ne"

"Bisa aku melihat rinciannya?"

Jongin sekarang sudah sampai di China. Jongin merasa sangat senang karena selangkah lagi ia akan segera bertemu dengan anaknya, Jongin sangat tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Saat ini Jongin sedang duduk di bagian belakang taksi sedangkan Suho duduk disamping supir taksi.

Saat asyik membaca rincian tentang apartemennya Jongin teringat sesuatu, Jongin lupa dia belum bertanya kepada Suho tentang lukisan anaknya hasil analisa dari foto masa kecilnya.

Suho bagaimana hasil lukisannya? Aku ingin melihatnya. "Ah ada di dalam tas disampingmu "kata Suho.

Dengan segera Jongin membuka tas tersebut dan mengambil isinya, lukisan wajah anaknya.

Jongin membuka kain penutup lukisan itu secara perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit detail wajahnya terlihat,mulut Jongin ternganga melihat wajah yang dilukiskan.

"Dia sangat mempesona, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya"

#SMP BANGTAN

Smp bangtan sekolahnya satu pengurus sama SMA bangtan*

"Nama saya Huang Chanyeol "

Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas barunya, di Sekolah barunya.

Seharusnya di umur yang ke 16 tahun Chanyeol sudah bisa masuk ke Sekolah SMA tetapi karena kemampuan akademik yang di bawah rata-rata ia tidak bisa naik kelas.

Kalau nilai akademiknya saja di bawah rata-rata lalu bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bisa masuk ke dalam SMP Bangtan yang lumayan terkenal itu?

Jawabannya adalah karena Chanyeol memiliki imunitas yang kuat dan nilai olahraga Chanyeol yang teramat bagus.

Chanyeol, apa alasan dia pindah ke sekolah baru?itu karena Chanyeol dituduh mencemarkan nama baik sekolah karena menjalani profesi sebagai gigolo di Sekolahnya, padahal itu bukanlah faktanya.

Dulu Chanyeol adalah anak yang pandai, tetapi kepandaiannya seakan terkikis saat satu tahun yang lalu Chanyeol yang masih polos dipaksa menonton berbagai video porno, dipaksa meminum berbagai macam obat perangsang, dipaksa melayani nafsu guru-guru wanita di sekolahnya dengan sex yang menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol. Sungguh miris, guru yang seharusnya membimbingnya menggapai cita-cita,tetapi malah merusaknya hingga seperti ini. Siksaan itu berlangsung setahun lamanya.

Semua berawal dari guru yang merupakan wali kelasnya yang bernama Eunji. Awalnya ia baik, membuatkannya bento setiap hari, mentraktir nya, mengajak Chanyeol kerumahnya untuk bermain game, memberikan segala yang ia inginkan, akan tetapi lama kelamaan Chanyeol merasakan hal yang aneh dari gurunya.

Setiap Chanyeol duduk disamping gurunya, gurunya itu terus meraba-raba dirinya hingga memaksanya untuk melakukan sex dengannya dan teman-temannya.

Tetapi siksaan itu akhirnya berakhir saat Eunji memaksanya melakukan sex di kelas dan ketahuan dengan temannya, aktivitas sex mereka direkam dan disebarkan hingga keseluruh daerah disekitar sekolah tersebut. Tetapi hukum bisa tunduk kepada uang, uang bisa membeli segalanya.

Terkecuali, Cinta

Chanyeol malah lega saat ia dipindahkan ke sekolah ini, ia bisa terbebas dari semua siksaan itu saat ini. Ya.. saat ini. Chanyeol tidak tau, neraka itu bisa datang kapan saja tanpa ia sadari.

. #TBC

:) Penulisan katanya sudah saya edit, bagaimana menurut kalian?


End file.
